<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ace But Not Aro by InkDrops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878071">Ace But Not Aro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops'>InkDrops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Asexuality, But not Aromantic, Confessions, Fluff, Getting Together, Kuroken works in a comic book store, Kuroo rambles when he gets nervous, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is crushing hard on his cute coworker. But there's one thing standing in his way-Kozume Kenma is asexual. </p><p>Now Kuroo has to find out if he's aromantic too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, briefly - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ace But Not Aro</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kuroo, for fuck's sake, just ask!"</p><p>The dark haired boy glared at his bestfriend, who clung needily to his boyfriend's arm.</p><p>Akaashi grimaced lightly at Bokuto's harsh language but nodded his agreement. "You've liked him for awhile now. The worst that'll happen, is he'll say no."</p><p>Kuroo glanced to where his crush was working behind the counter of the small comic book store.</p><p>He'd been taking his lunch break when his two friends stopped by, only to find him glancing repeatedly at the younger boy and looking like a kicked puppy.</p><p>Kuroo tried desperately to push away their advice, insisting that if Kenma could even stand being around him, the rumor he'd heard ruined any chances he had of their being more.</p><p>When their coworker, Hinata, had made an offhand comment about his friends asexuality, Kuroo felt his heart shatter.</p><p>He'd gone home and cried over the phone to Bokuto because Hinata was Kenma's best friend and he wouldn't make something like that up.</p><p>The memory came flooding back and a burning unease filled his gut. "Guys..."</p><p>"Kuroo," Akaashi started, "asexuality and aromantic are different things. Just because he's one, doesn't mean he's the other."</p><p>Kuroo glanced at Kenma again and gave a weak grumble of surrender.</p><p>"You'll never stop thinking about it if you don't," Bokuto reminded him, a small smirk settling over his lips. "So call us once you've asked him."</p><p>Akaashi gave him a well-meaning smile as Bokuto dragged him away, quietly wishing Kuroo good luck.</p><p>Kuroo, now standing alone, shook his head as he threw his trash away.</p><p>
  <em>There was no way this could end well. He was gonna end up crying again, except this time, everyone would see it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was going to be a disaster.</em>
</p><p>He walked slowly up to the counter, taking as much time as he could.</p><p>When he finally stopped in front of Kenma, the younger looked up and gave him a shy smile.</p><p>Kenma watched him curiously as he wiped his hands down the front of his pants. The elder lacked his usual confident charm, causing a sad drop in Kenma's stomach.</p><p>
  <em>He didn't like seeing him like this.</em>
</p><p>"Uh, hi," Kuroo started, staring down at the counter in front of him. "I kinda have something I wanna ask you.."</p><p>Kenma raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was. "Well, what is it?"</p><p>Kuroo sputtered quietly for a moment, trying to get his words straight. "I-well, I heard that you were asexual."</p><p>The younger's eyes widened almost comically, growing even more confused than before.</p><p>"But that-that's not the same as aromantic, right?" Kuroo's cheeks were slowly flushing pink, and he shoved his hands deep into his pockets. "And I wasn't gonna ask but like, then I was thinking that just because you're asexual doesn't mean that you're aromantic, right? What if you were one but not the other? Just because-" a small hand covered his mouth, muffling whatever was going to come out next.</p><p>When Kuroo finally looked up at Kenma, they were both red-faced and resisting the urge to run away.</p><p>"Get to the point." Kenma slowly removed his hand, fidgeting with the comic laying in front of him.</p><p>Kuroo kinda felt like crying. "I, umm, would really like to take you out sometime, if you'd like that too."</p><p>Kenma made a quiet noise of baffled distress before burying his face in hands.</p><p>
  <em>How had he not figured this out? He was supposed to be good at reading people!</em>
</p><p>"That's what you were so stressed about asking?" The words were muffled through the younger's palms, barely making it over the counter.</p><p>"Umm, yeah.." Kuroo shifted uncomfortably. "I-I can leave, if you want. At least for now."</p><p>"No!" Kenma's head shot up, eyes wide and cheeks red.</p><p>Kuroo startled at the sudden outburst, but felt a little bit of the tension in his chest ease.</p><p>"I.. I'll go out with you.." Kenma closed his comic book and tucked it beneath his arm. "I'm not aromantic. So you can pick me up after my shift tomorrow." He walked away without saying anything else, staring at the ground as he went.</p><p>Kuroo's jaw dropped and his knees nearly gave in. <em>He said yes. He actually said yes!</em></p><p>He pulled out his phone and dialed Bokuto's number.</p><p>
  <em>He was so fucking excited!!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But oh God, what was he gonna wear!?</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>